The Challenge
by Jade Catherine
Summary: In the manga, Makoto's father's requirement that Makoto live as a woman seems to come out of nowhere. This is my attempt to imagine the conversation that might plausibly have led up to the requirement.


Prologue: The Challenge

In the manga, Makoto's father's requirement that Makoto live as a woman seems to come out of nowhere. This is my attempt to imagine the conversation that might plausibly have led up to the requirement.

This story should fit fine as a prologue to the canonical W Juliet storyline.

* * *

"Thanks so much for taking us to lunch, Tsubaki", said Makoto.

The waitress approached the Narita siblings - Tsubaki, Akane, and Makoto - with an armload of menus. "Table for three?"

They nodded.

"Right this way, ladies."

"And gentleman", corrected Tsubaki.

"Excuse me?" The waitress looked back.

"My brother is a gentleman."

Puzzled, the waitress tried to peer past the trio. "Another diner... will be joining you ladies?"

Tsubaki pointed emphatically at Makoto. "Right HERE!" She tapped him on the chest. "THIS is my brother."

"Oh!" The waitress' eyes widened, then flicked up and down the young bishonen. "... of course... pardon me, sir."

Makoto smiled and waved a hand dismissively. "Don't mention it."

Stiffly, the waitress led the three to a booth. When she left, Makoto and Akane burst into giggles.

"You two!" huffed Tsubaki. "I try to stand up for Makoto, and you both just laugh!"

"It's OK, Tsubaki", said Makoto, still giggling. "It doesn't bother me."

"Why doesn't it?"

"Well", he said, "think of it this way. There's nothing shameful about being a woman. Right?"

"Of course not."

"So, then, there's nothing shameful about looking like one either. Right?"

Tsubaki considered that for a moment, then protested, "But... aren't you worried about what girls will think?"

Makoto shrugged. "Why should I worry about that? My marriage has been arranged for years."

"Anyway", Akane put in, putting an arm around Makoto, "Girls will think exactly what I think - that he's _beautiful_."

"That's a pretty self-serving compliment, Akane, since he looks just like you. My crazy family!" Tsubaki shook her head.

"You still love me, though, right?" Makoto made puppy eyes at Tsubaki.

"Always, baby brother. Always, and you know it." She pulled him toward her and kissed him on the crown of the head. "Now let's have a nice lunch before we have to go home."

"Yeah", said Makoto. "To the war zone."

* * *

Two hours later, the war between Narita Masumi and his son was on once more.

"You're a perfectly talented karate student, Makoto. And you can't tell me you don't enjoy it."

"I respect your work at the dojo, father, and I appreciate everything you have taught me", Makoto replied. "But to make it my life's calling is another thing. My calling is to the theater."

"Pff! The theater. A hobby, a pastime. That's no excuse for a life's work."

"You two have been arguing about this nonstop for months", said Tsubaki. "You need to resolve it somehow before you drive us all crazy. A deal, an agreement of some sort – a challenge, perhaps. Something to force a decision one way or the other."

"It is aleady decided!" insisted Masumi. "I am the father, and I am telling Makoto what he must do! He's going to inherit the dojo; it's an honor. There's nothing to argue about – obedience is his duty!"

"In all matters pertaining to childhood, I shall obey you, Father. But my life's course is one I will follow long into adulthood. Your dojo is glorious because of the heart, the passion you have for it. But imagine if your father had forced you into it against your will. You would still have technical skill, but without passion, the dojo would be mediocre and would bring the family no honor. The same will happen with me if I go against my heart."

"So, you think you have heart and passion and dedication to theater like I do for karate? A life's devotion for a dress-up game?"

"The theater is not trivial, father. An actor creates a whole reality around him and draws the audience into it. He makes a world for the audience to dwell in with him."

"`A whole reality` - what nonsense. There's no reality to it. It's just a bunch of children running around on the stage. Everyone knows its just a game, a sham. Everyone knows you're not a samurai or a prince or a Frenchman or whatever you're pretending."

"A woman", interjected Akane. "He could play a woman on stage, and he could make the audience believe he really was one, even offstage."

There was a pause.

"That could be my challenge, Father", said Makoto. "I could play a woman's part and make the audience really believe I was real. That would prove to you my dedication and my ability."

Masumi scoffed. "An hour or two on the stage, and you think that can resolve everything? Maybe you could convince a few strangers in the audience, people you don't care about anyway. But all your friends would know that it was a farce. That's nothing. Years I lived for karate – night and day, I thought only of karate. That's what I mean when I say `dedication`."

"All right, then", said Makoto. "You want something more? I'll go to a new theater troupe, one where I've never been before. I'll present myself as a woman to them, an actress. I'll take a woman's part and be a woman to them, to them all, from first audition to final curtain. Will that satisfy you?"

Makoto's sisters caught their breath at the suggestion. For a moment, there was silence. Masumi's eyebrows drew down in thought. Then he shook his head. "No. That's still nothing. A few months of an after-school activity – you're still talking about a pastime, not about real work."

Makoto threw up his hands. "What, then? What would satisfy you?"

Narita went to the window and looked out it, his arms folded. A long moment passed. Then he turned back to Makoto with a fierce light in his eyes. He jabbed a finger toward his son, emphasizing his words.

"Until graduation. You do that, until you graduate, and then I'll believe you."

"Huh?"

Masumi smiled wickedly. "You go to a new school, and be a woman to the people there. Not just for a a play or for the drama club – to everyone, all the time. Night and day. You convince them all that you're a woman, and keep them convinced. Finish your school years that way, and you win your challenge. After all, you're an actor, right? For an actor like you, it should be no problem."

"That's crazy!" exclaimed Tsubaki.

"Father, be reasonable", pleaded Akane.

"What?", cried Makoto. He flopped into a chair, leaned back, and folded his hands smugly behind his head. "What's unreasonable? He says he wants to act, so I tell him, go act. Act all the time, act round the clock. He should be delighted – if he really loves acting as much as he says. Here's his chance to do nothing but act. He should be thanking me!"

The buzz of sisterly protest continued until Makoto's voice cut through it, sharp as steel. "I'll do it."

"Huh?" All eyes turned to Makoto.

"I accept your challenge, Father. To prove my determination, I'll give up my manhood."

Masumi scowled and leaned forward. "I mean it – all the time! Live as a woman completely! One person figures out you're a man, and you come home and admit you were wrong!"

"Agreed." Makoto extended his hand.

Masumi shook it.

"Well, then!" exclaimed Masumi. He stood up and went to the door, taking his coat. "I have things to do! I know people in school administration. I'll arrange for a transfer - and a change in the records. A new student, female - hmm, wait. Can't have him sullying the family name with this farce."

"Makoto Amano", said Makoto.

"Perfect! Makoto Amano. My, how prescient, that we chose a unisex name for you. I have to go. Unless, that is - " he paused halfway through pulling his sleeve on and locked eyes with Makoto - "you're ready to back down."

"Never", said Makoto.

"Right, then! Girls, get to know your new little sister. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Father, please", begged Tsubaki. "This isn't an agreement, it's a punishment."

"It's a sacrifice. Everything worthwhile in life demands sacrifices. Perhaps Makoto understands that. You wanted an agreement, Tsubaki. Well, you've got it! Makoto and I are in agreement! Family unity is restored." Grinning, he opened the door. "I hope you won't give up _too_ soon, Makoto. Not until you've humiliated yourself quite thoroughly."

"Thank you, Father."

The door slammed.

"Makoto?" Akane put her hand over her little brother's. "Are you really going to do this?"

"I sure am." He turned to her. "And I'm going to need your help."

"I thought you might. My makeup is in my room."

"I'll come with you." Makoto followed Akane out.

"My family is insane", mumbled Tsubaki to the suddenly empty room.


End file.
